Insults
by luvdawinx
Summary: A prequel to my first Kaze to Ki no Uta fanfic. Serge and Gilbert's relationship slowly reveals itself at Lacombrade Academy. Will their love triumph, no matter who finds out about their secret? And what does the universe have in store to test their love? WARNING: Yaoi/Gay actions included!
1. Chapter 1: Newfound Lovers

**This story will be a prequel to my first Kaze to Ki no Uta fan-fiction Kissing Sins. So out of the 17 volumes in the manga, I have only seen the first 6. I basically found this through random picks on Wikipedia. That means I know what happens, just not what it looks like. Well, what this story is gonna be about is what happens BEFORE Serge and Gilbert run away together in Kissing Sins. I know that this intro is becoming a pain in the ass, but I hope you like it!**

**P.S. This is by Gilbert's POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Newfound Lovers

His warm body caresses my skin as we sleep in one bed. Being close to him makes me feel so safe and secure. Just one touch from him sends me to Heaven. The sound of his name rolling on my tongue feels so natural.

Serge. You have become my protector. My friend, no, that doesn't suit you to me. My lover, yes, that's better.

I started out as a beaten down prostitute who was mad for Auguste Beau, my uncle. When you arrived here at Lacombrade Academy, I wanted you away, sure that you would hate me like everyone else. But when I kissed you for the first time, just to tease you back then, I felt like I couldn't live without you. You've comforted me through rough times, no matter how much I push you away.

But that is behind us now, Serge. Every night we would confide in each other's warmth in your bed and forget about the troubles surrounding us. We'd kiss where no one could see us. And still nobody knows of our relationship.

My eyes opened wide when I heard the alarm clock strike. I turned it off and just lied there. Somehow, Serge was able to sleep through it. I nuzzled in closer, and he stirred awake.

"Let's get ready Gilbert," he yawned, stretching his arms. I jumped off the bed and handed him his uniform, which we set out the previous night. We fixed each others's ties and grabbed our school supplies. Recently I have lost interest in being a prostitute and decided to actually attend classes. Now I'm becoming a good student. Well, I'm trying at the least.

After another kiss for good luck, we stepped out of our room and headed down for breakfast. Whispers crossed our way as we walked side by side.

"Have you noticed a change in Gilbert?" asked one student.

"You mean him beginning to go to classes?" suggested another. "Yeah, everyone's heard of it. Surprisingly, he's good."

"No, I'm talking about how he's always by Serge," the first person pointed out. "They don't seem to mind each other, and Serge still tries to help him."

"Oh right! What I don't understand is why Gilbert's actually accepting his help, and why I haven't heard someone being seduced by him in a while?"

I tried my best to ignore the gossip and continued on to the cafeteria. We sat at a table with Karl and Pascal. They've learned to accept my presence, since I barely talk to them anyways. Even Karl's little brother has taken a liking to me. Having friends for once is a new start to me.

Serge simply nibbled on a piece of toast and barely sipped some of his orange juice. We watched him intently. He's been like this for a while now.

"Please eat, Serge," I coaxed him, handing him another piece of bread when he finally finished the first. I laid a hand on his arm when he just stared at his plate. "You need to keep your strength," I whispered in his ear. He gave me the slightest of smiles and took a larger bite.

Karl stared at us, wondering how _I_ was able to get him to eat. "What's this change in his attitude?" he asked Pascal, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll check out some psychology books for an answer," Pascal suggested. After another half hour at breakfast, the first class bell tolled. It was a good idea to grab our books before coming downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Green Kisses

**P.S. This is by Serge's POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Green Kisses

Gilbert still doesn't understand why I barely eat. He worries about me the way I do for him. For a while I didn't know myself. But now that I do, I'll explain it to him later on after classes. When we're alone, of course.

After a few hours of classes, Pascal and Karl invited us to study with them in the common room. We turned it down, saying we preferred to "study alone". So we "studied" in the greenhouse. Fortunately, no one was there.

I pushed Gilbert to the steps, lying on top of him. The sun shone through the glass house. Flowers and vegetables and fruits surrounded us. He planted a kiss on my neck, and then another, and another, and another. Returning the favor, I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his collar bone. Before I knew it, he moved his head so that I now was kissing his lips. They were hypnotizing, delicious, pleasureful. How could love like this be so wrong but feel so right?

Our lips never breaking, I helped Gilbert up and pushed him back against the wall. We were alone, beautiful and natural things all around. But then, and I don't know why, Gilbert broke away from me. He looked scared for me.

"Serge are you okay?" he asked me.

"Of course I am," I answered him. "Why would I not?"

"Because you don't eat or drink as much anymore." So that's why he's worried for me. "At every meal I have to coax you to eat. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night to you having a night fit. I'm worried about you Serge, more than anyone else in the world. Please tell me what's wrong."

He cupped a hand around my cheek. I sighed; I promised I would tell him once we were alone together. "Gilbert, a long while ago I visited the priest for a confession. The priest believed that you would never change into something better, but I did. When we realized our love, I wanted to prove the man wrong. And in a way I have, but something still eats me.

"Some days I start doubting myself whether I can believe you've changed for the better, and some nights I dream that you'd just slip away from me. I'm scared to lose you."

Gilbert blinked and began caressing my cheek. He smiled. "Serge, I promise that I am done with being a prostitute. Now that I have you, I don't have the feeling of filling myself with lust. What I feel for you is not lust, but love. I love you, Serge."

It felt good to let out our feelings, because now we do know of our love. Gilbert stopped caressing me and pulled the collar of my shirt towards him, our lips touching again. With him, I let my resistance drop deeper, giving in to him. There seems to be no reason why I shouldn't.

I broke apart just to say "Gilbert, I love you too" and went back to kissing him in the greenhouse.


	3. Chapter 3: Spoken Dreams

Chapter 3: Spoken Dreams

Even after our little talk during our "study" in the glass house, Serge didn't find the strength to eat again. We shared a small bowl of soup and bread, and I urged him to at least finish his water. I kept whispering in his ear, reminding him that I have changed because of him, and for the better too.

In the end he managed to eat more of the soup than me, and I was glad for it. Maybe his eating habits will turn to normal soon. Later on we went back upstairs to sleep. During roll call I heard whispers again.

"Isn't it strange how Gilbert is here early?" asked a boy.

"Yeah, what's going on?" replied another. "We should get to the bottom of this tomorrow..."

Professor Watts turned his back to the two boys, which made them go silent again. He called for us to turn our lights out, and we all did.

Tonight Serge was to sleep on top of me, since I might be giving him cramps from sleeping on him all the time. We easily dozed off to sleep after a couple of minutes...

I felt Serge's head turn over on my chest, waking me up. The moon was still shining through part of the curtain that was still slightly open. With whatever light still visible, I could see Serge through the darkness. His head kept twitching, and his lips were trembling. I could hear a slight moan escape his lips.

"Don't go, Gilbert," I heard him say. "Don't leave me here. Please... please... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Although he was asleep, his eyes were gushing tears. "Please Gilbert, I love you!" Under his breath he whispered, "Get away from Blough."

So he still has nightmares of me returning to a life as a prostitute. I raked my fingers through his black locks, which seemed to calm him down a bit. Maybe I can gain some control to turn his nightmare back into a sweet dream. And so I moved myself down so that my mouth was near his ear.

"It's okay, Serge," I reassured him, "Blough doesn't matter anymore. Don't expect me to leave you." I caressed his back. "I love you, too Serge." I kissed his forehead, which seemed to have helped him too. His breathing wasn't so hard anymore, and he stopped squirming. Serge, like how you help me, I will help you through anything in anyway. Consider this my thanks to you.


	4. Chapter 4: Humming a Lullaby

Chapter 4: Humming a Lullaby

Professor Louie Renet called me into his class early before the next class bell rang. "Serge, I have a special assignment for you," he told me. "I want you to write a song about something that has occurred in your life. And if you can, add lyrics too. There are a few of my colleagues who are in the music industry and want to hear you themselves. Please have your song in by Friday."

"Yes sir," I replied formally, "and thank you." He nodded, and I took my seat near the front of the class. Gilbert is a very good singer, maybe he can help me. If not, then I'm okay with it. It's just my thanks for helping me with my little nightmare last night.

Everyone else came in at the bell, and Gilbert sat beside me. I told him my news. "... and if you want, you can sing a few lyrics. But I'm not saying that you have to; I'm just making an offer and-"

"Alright, I'll do it," he accepted my request. "It'll be... fun." Fun, fun. Sure, I guess he can say that it will be fun. "So have you found something to write about yet?" he asked me, breaking my trance. I shook my head.

During class, Professor Renet allowed me to work on my song while everyone else practiced some vocal exercises. I tried looking around for inspiration, but nothing came to mind. And so I stared out the window and at the wind, which was stirring the branches of a large oak tree. Kind of like how my branches have been stirred... A thought popped up into my head, and I quickly wrote a few notes and lyrics in case I'd forget.

When classes ended I lay under a large evergreen tree, my keyboard next to me. My composition papers were filled with new notes and lyrics. I tried practicing on my keyboard, but I wasn't able to sing and play at the same time. But Gilbert will be singing it, so maybe I shouldn't bother.

After much practicing I took a break and read a book underneath the shade of the tree. Perhaps I've practiced too much, for I keep humming to myself my own song. The notes are so infectious that I can't seem to stop.

"Is that your song I'm hearing?" I heard Gilbert ask me. I turned and found him right behind me, peering over at the notes on the ground. I nodded. He sat down beside me and picked up my composition.

"You can practice if you like," I suggested. Gilbert began humming the lyrics while I lay down all the way. My head rested on the lush green grass. Listening to him sounded like hearing an angel. Well, to me he himself is just a misunderstood angel. My angel.

I found my eyelids drooping as I kept listening to Gilbert, who began to actually sing. Try as I might, I couldn't keep them open, so I let them shut completely. Gilbert's angelic voice is so mesmerizing, hypnotizing me to sleep in fact. I couldn't see why I shouldn't take a quick rest; I have been doing most of my other class work while working on this song.

More relaxation washed over me when felt Gilbert's fingers gently stroking my hair. I sighed softly and was lulled to sleep by my angel's beautiful voice.


	5. Chapter 5: Protection

Chapter 5: Protection

Looking down, it seems that Serge has fallen asleep as I sang. The song wasn't bad, and the lyrics were rather infectious in an artistic way. He lay on the ground, breathing softly in sync with the soft breeze.

From the school the supper bell tolled as sunset came, but yet Serge was still asleep. I tried shaking him awake, but he didn't stir like always. Perhaps the song lulled him into a deep sleep that can be hard to be woken out of. I couldn't just leave him laying here.

A few feet in front of us was a large figure heading towards us. Serge, please wake up. I had no choice but to smack him awake. He slowly began to wake up, holding his now rosy red cheek.

"What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. I pointed to whoever or whatever was coming to us, and we tried to swiftly pack our things.

Closer the figure came. Closer. Closer. Closer. And when we finally packed up everything I recognized Max Blough stopping us in our tracks.

"Hello Gilbert, Serge," he greeted us. "You should be inside. Gilbert, why don't you come with me while Serge picks up the rest of his things?" We noticed how we nearly left his keyboard and composition behind. I was pulled away from Serge's side, now in the arms of Blough. "It has been a while, Gilbert," he said to me.

Max pulled me hard to his lips, and I tried my best to break free. But he wouldn't let me loose. He picked me up bridal style and carried me away. I did my best to look back, but he just squeezed me tighter. My arm reached out to my true lover, but all I could catch was air.

"You haven't come to me for papers lately, Gilbert," he told me. "I was beginning to think you were forgetting about me. Here's the deal: I give you the answer sheet to the winter exams, in exchange for a week during break. And I expect at least up to two hours each day. These exams are very important, so my proposition should be acceptable. Hm?"

Even after not seeking his help, he still expects me to sleep with him? Blough disgusts me. I looked into his eyes and simply shook my head. "No Blough," I told him, "I don't need your help anymore. I am now learning and working on my own. Now put me down and leave."

Blough threw me onto the ground harshly, his foot on my spread out chest. "You traitor!" he shouted. "Do you know how hard I worked to get these answer sheets? Come here!" He pulled me up, only to sock me repeatedly in the face and chest. I tried to strike him, but he kept dodging each one.

I heard Serge screaming my name from behind. Max was holding my limp body by the shirt collar and we turned our heads to him. He ran up to us, along with his two friends Karl and Pascal.

They pushed Blough back from me, and I fell to the ground, too hurt and weak to move. Serge held me in his arms gently, tears staining both our eyes. With what was little of my reserved strength I clung to his neck and gave him a tight embrace. Our eyes met again as we kissed.

Pascal dropped his first-aid kit onto the ground as he and Karl witnesses our brief tender moment. They blinked from their froze state and continued on. Karl escorted Blough to Rosemarine to report this incident while Pascal tended to my wounds.

Once covered in bandages, Serge had me lean against him as we finally made it into the cafeteria. Some people stared at us, whispering again.

"Has Gilbert finally gotten himself into another mess?" I heard a few say.

"It seems that way," one answered. "On my way in here I saw him and Serge sitting under a tree together. Did any of you guys know he could really sing?" His peers shook their heads.

We ignored the side comments and tried to eat dinner. It eased me to see Serge eating properly again. He helped me finish a small bowl of soup we shared like yesterday. I smiled when he even coaxed me the way I did. There was never a moment that I noticed a tone in his voice that sounded so seductive. Maybe that was why I tried following his instructions.

To make sure I wouldn't hurt myself in the night I just slept next to Serge rather than on top of him. But that will never stop me from nuzzling up to him for the soft, gentle touch of his skin. He kissed me on the forehead before turning off the lamp.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hypnotic Song

Chapter 6: The Hypnotic Song

The next morning I helped Gilbert limp to classes the entire day. Pascal told me his injuries may cause his muscles to be weak for a while, and I am happy to help. Before breakfast our school had a short meeting from Rosemarine himself. We learned that Max Blough was expelled for messing up his final chance to stay in this school yesterday when he hurt Gilbert. He left Lacombrade Academy before we all woke up.

In two days Gilbert and I are to perform the song I wrote to our music class and Louie Renet's colleagues. So we tried practicing as much as we could until that time. For some unknown reason, I always seem to drift to sleep whenever I listen to my angel sing. His voice is just so relaxing and beautiful that I just can't help myself. And now he's beginning to use it to hypnotize me to sleep every night.

_Two days later..._

"Settle down students," Professor Renet told our class. It eventually quieted down so he could speak again. "Now that I have your attention, please let me introduce to you three of my colleagues, Monsieur Aaron, Monsieur Dominic, and Madam Jillian." Two men and a woman sitting in three chairs at the front waved to us, to which we all greeted them with a quiet "Bonjour".

"These people," Renet continued, "are not only old friends of mine, but workers in the music industry. So that is why our own student Serge Battour will perform his own written composition on the piano, and apparently singing the lyrics will be Gilbert Cocteau."

Gilbert and I stood up and went down to the front of the room, the song in our hands. I am going to make it an effort not to be hypnotized to sleep, which is why I am wearing wax ear plugs to block the sound of his voice. As I slipped onto the seat next to the grand piano, Gilbert remained standing. I began to play the song, and my angel began to sing.

_Let the wind caress_

_your very soul_

_Let the branches_

_shade your very mind_

_Together these elements_

_shall bring you relaxation_

_Soothing you, coaxing you_

_to close your eyes_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring your troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

With the ear plugs his voice seemed muffled, which prevented me to not become mesmerized like the rest of the class. I decided that they should only hear the first part so they wouldn't sleep completely, but I could tell their eyes were glazed with relaxation. Such a powerful song, this is.

Professor Renet snapped out of his trance and cleared his voice, which woke everyone else up. They began to clap for us, and I could hear whispers across the room.

"Wow, I was almost put to sleep by that song!" someone commented. "I mean, not like it was boring or anything. It's just that it was so relaxing." His peers nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but did anyone know Gilbert was a good singer?" asked another. Then they shook their heads. "Hmm... well I still don't trust him. Maybe he's pulling some trick on us."

I knew very well that Gilbert wasn't acting. He really is beginning to change. And one of these days those people will understand that, too.


	7. Chapter 7: Acting

Chapter 7: Acting

Although people were starting to get used to my presence, they still wouldn't accept me into the common room. So I decided to do some work while Serge went out to play in the snow with his friends. While time passed it became rather lonely in the room, so I decided to take a walk outside.

It will be just a few more weeks until winter exams are over and break will begin. Now that I have Serge, I don't mind not joining Augu for Christmas. Yesterday he sent a letter stating how he'll be heading to some place I don't know of, but I didn't care. Besides, Serge is planning to stay at school too, so we'll finally have some alone time together.

During my walk I made it to the front of the school, where Serge and some other boys happened to be playing. They spotted me, a few trying to ignore me. But Serge being Serge, he came up to me.

"We're planning on going back to the common room right now, would you like to come?" he suggested. I looked over at the others, who seemed shocked by his invitation. They didn't know about my change, so I decided to act like my old self.

I shrugged my shoulders and accepted his offer, much to the others' distrust in me. On the way I had to explain my little act. "They don't know about us, so I should just pretend to be the prostitute they all hate for now." Of course Serge understood and planned to play along.

The common room was almost filled, and Karl and Pascal just happened to be there. They all stared at me when I arrived with the others. I stayed behind while the others entered the room, and Serge was "persuading" me to join in.

"Come on in, Gilbert," he said. "The common room is for everyone after all." He took my hand and tried to pull me in. Jack, another boy named Jack and wasn't Dren, sent a dagger look at me. Serge shook his head. "Please no violence," he pleaded. Time for my part in this little act.

Like last year, I pulled his arm towards the wall and exposed my neck. "Kiss me here," I told him, "then I'll come inside. Right here." But unlike last time, he really did choose to kiss me.

"I don't want you to be rejected twice," he smiled slightly, "so if I must, then I must." He kissed my neck, and I tried hard not to look as if I were enjoying the touch of his lips. The boys in the room gasped.

"Oh my gosh, he really fell into his trap!" someone quietly exclaimed. "The little faggot!" Serge's cheeks went red; he wasn't comfortable when people he cares about were insulted. His eyes wandered a bit, and then he let go of my hand.

Some red-head named Kurt abruptly stood up. "There's no way I'm sitting in the same room as that dirty thing!" he shouted. He pulled Serge out of the way and began to push me out of the common room. "Get out and stay out!"

"Gilbert!" I heard Serge scream. He ran to help me up, but Kurt stood in the way.

"How is it that you've fallen into this dirty faggot's trap this time, Serge?" he asked him. "Are you now his little lover boy?" Serge stared at Kurt wide-eyed. I saw the smallest of nods from him, one that no one else saw.

Kurt pulled him away from me, but Serge broke from his grasp to help me up. He told me to meet him back in our room in a few minutes. I knew that he doesn't need to make up for anything, but I nodded anyways. When I left, Serge was talking to Kurt.

"I'm not his lover," he pointed out to the red-head, "but he is my friend. I apologize for making you all angry. I just thought that Gilbert should try being friends with some other people for a change. Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to comfort" Even though he was acting, pretending to not be my lover was heart-breaking.

Serge came back a few minutes later our room, where he told me to meet him. "I'm so deeply sorry Gilbert," he apologized to me, holding me against his chest. "I shouldn't have put you in that kind of position. Acting like I wasn't your lover was terrible. But I _did _enjoy kissing your neck, though."

He locked the door behind us and we sat on my bed. "Would it be okay to kiss you there again?" he asked me. I nodded; of course he's allowed to touch me. And so Serge repeatedly kissed my neck on both sides. My body began to squirm when his lips met the back of my ear.

Why is it that people must ruin our fun? Because once we were beginning to get at it, Kurt knocked on our door. He apologized and whatever, saying he's thinking of getting to know me better during our visit to Arles tomorrow. Acting like my old self, I shrugged and accepted his offer.


	8. Chapter 8: Raising Glasses

Chapter 8: Raising Glasses

"What would you like to drink?" asked the waiter as he took our orders. Karl and Kurt ordered apple cider while Pascal and Gilbert stuck with water. I wasn't sure what to get, so I told the waiter to surprise me.

It has been a while since we've been to this café. Last month I couldn't go because I was sick, and the month before Gilbert broke his leg. My break has finally come.

Our drinks came, along with whatever I was going to drink. It was a light orange with some ice inside. Taking a sip, it was somewhat strong with an orange taste. I asked the waiter what it was.

"This, sir, is a glass of vodka with orange juice," he answered me. I was drinking alcohol. Me, drinking hard liquor. The only time I've had alcohol was when I was three and accidentally had a sip of my mother's glass of wine. "If you want," he said, "I can get you something else-"

But I was already finished with my drink. My friends stared at me. "Can I get some brandy with grenadine?" I asked him. Karl gasped. I looked at him, explaining that I should try new things.

My drinks lasted for so long, probably for almost an hour. Gilbert was wondering how I could drink so much and still be sober. "Perhaps I just don't get drunk," I said. "Excuse me sir, but can I have a martini?" The waiter nodded and left.

Looking around I spotted the piano I played before during my last trip to Arles. Maybe I can play again. I stood up and walked to the piano and slipped my fingers on top of the keys. Memories of my father playing filled me as I went along. It was as if he and I were one that moment in time. There I was, drinking and playing just like him.

The crowd applaud my performance as I joined my friends again. It was perfect timing, as my drink arrived. Drinking until it was empty, I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9: Drunken Sex

Chapter 9: Drunken Sex

Serge told me he was going back to Lacombrade because he had a headache. He tried walking, but he fell to the ground. I ran to him to help him up. As he leaned on me and hiccuped, his breath was strong with alcohol and he was holding his head. Drunk, that's what he is.

"How much did you drink?" Kurt asked his friend. He laid his hand around my neck to steady his balance.

"A vodka orange, three brandies with grenadine, two scotch whiskies, and an apple martini," he told us. "Why, is that too much?" He laughed and spit up a bit on the table. We looked at him with concern. I volunteered to take him back to the school.

The walk took almost an hour, but we finally made it inside. I wrestled him into his bed, as he said he needed some air. The best I could do was open the windows. He went out of bed to take in the breeze, almost falling out if I weren't there to hold him. Serge tried to jump out of the window.

"I just want some air," he whined. "It'll only take a minute." He held the edge of the window pane and began to spit up some more. I rubbed his back he n kept on throwing up. When he was done he looked at me. I grabbed him a glass of water, which he used to clean his mouth.

Serge staggered back to his bed and pulled the covers over him. I raked my fingers through his hair. "... Gilbert..." he whispered. He began to sit up on his knees and pulled me in for a kiss. I know that he loves me, but he's drunk; he probably doesn't even know what he's doing.

He unbuttoned my shirt and pulled me down so that I was on top of him. No matter how I enjoyed him kissing my neck again, I knew that this wasn't the real him trying to sleep with me. This was a drunk Serge, who now wants to have drunken sex. Tears spilling, I told him to stop.

But he just didn't listen; I was pulled to his side. Then he began to kiss the back of my neck. "Stop, Serge, stop!" I exclaimed. "This isn't you!" A thought came to mind, though I don't know why I haven't thought of it before.

_Let the wind caress_

_your very soul_

_Let the branches_

_shade your very mind_

_Together these elements_

_shall bring you relaxation_

_Soothing you, coaxing you_

_to close your eyes_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring your troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

Serge's eyes began to flutter, and he just laid his head against my shoulder. Perhaps I should sing so more.

_Deep into peace_

_your conciousness will go_

_A wave of pleasure_

_flowing over you_

_The more you sink_

_there's no reason to think_

_Just let wind_

_feel so great and true_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring your troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

No longer did he try and have sex. For a while now I've known that his own song was his weakness. Now prefer to it as his special lullaby. Once I sing he's out like a light. I kissed him on the forehead and let him sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Revealed

Chapter 10: Slowly Revealing

I woke up with a massive headache, sleeping next to Gilbert. All I remember was having a few drinks at Arles and then blacking out after a martini. Goodness, I'll never drink again. Due to my headache I talked to the nurse, who advises me to just get some rest. My angel suggested staying with me, but I urged him to go to classes without me.

To pass the time, I tried finishing some of my homework. But the pain in my head was so great I ended up resting more than working. All I had left were History and Mathematics, two of my least favorite subjects.

Gilbert returned from classes a few hours later while I tried to get some rest. He held me in my bed as I slept. Not remembering anything from last night, I asked him what happened after I got drunk.

"After I took you back here," he began, "you nearly jumped out of the window saying you just wanted some fresh air. Good thing I was there to grab you. For a long while you began to vomit outside, so I have you some water. Then you..." He trailed off into a whisper. I stared at him, waiting for him to finish his story.

"Then you... well... tried to have sex with me," he finally said. I felt ashamed; it has been decided, I'll _never_ drink again. "But you didn't do anything, I promise you that. Eventually I had to sing your lullaby to calm you down."

My song. "Nature's Lullaby". _My_ lullaby. And only he can use it to calm me to sleep. Having sex while I was drunk did sound like something other drunk people would do. To "clear my memories", I should ask him _how_ I tried to sleep with him.

"The whole 'having drunken sex' thing," I said. "Did I kiss you like this?" I pulled his shirt so that his lips connected to mine. He nodded when we broke apart.

"And unbutton your shirt like this?" I asked him as I fumbled for his shirt buttons. Again, he nodded.

"One more thing, did I kiss your neck like this?" I asked him, then I began to kiss both sides of his neck. And then the back of it that was hidden behind is golden locks. I felt Gilbert nod as he moaned from the pleasure, his head on my shoulders.

From the entrance to our room, we heard someone shout, "What the hell?!" Looking up, we noticed that Gilbert forgot to close the door. For standing before us was Jonathan Chiffon, one of the two boys that occupy Room 16. He stared at us with shocked eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: The Song's Other Use

Chapter 11: The Song's Other Use

We sat up on the bed and looked back at Jonathan Chiffon. "So you two _are_ lovers," he said under his breath. I remember hearing how he wanted to figure why we began to act so strange. Now he knows.

Before he could run to tell his friends, we grabbed hold of him and closed the door. He looked up at us scared. "Please don't kill me or rape me or hurt me!" he begged us. "I won't tell, honest!"

If only he were to actually forget the event... Wait a minute, Serge describes the song having a _hypnotic effect_. Maybe it can work as actual hypnosis. I whispered the suggestion to Serge while our captive wasn't looking. He nodded at the idea.

"There's no need to act all hostile towards us," he told Chiffon. "In fact, it would be nice to get to know you better. Our rooms may be next to each other, but we barely know of one another. What do you say?" He accepted our invitation and sat himself on the bed.

So far, we have learned that Jonathan's mother was a maid for a rich landowner while his father is a successful restaurant owner. When he was five his parents divorced, and he lived with his father. At age nine his father remarried and gave him a stepbrother. Then he came here when he turned 11.

All that time I rehearsed the lyrics in my head, even humming a bit to get his attention. "Whatcha singing?" he asked me; going as planned.

"Say, weren't you in our music class last Friday?" I asked him. He shook is head, stating he had a head cold that day. "Too bad you weren't there," I half-sighed, "Serge and I really impressed Professor Renet's friends. Wanna here it?"

Shrugging, he nonchalantly nodded. Serge grabbed his keyboard and the composition. I cleared my throat.

_Let the wind caress_

_your very soul_

_Let the branches_

_shade your very mind_

_Together these elements_

_shall bring you relaxation_

_Soothing you, coaxing you_

_to close your eyes_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring your troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

Serge's eyes began to flutter, but held his ears with the wax earplugs. Chiffon was experiencing the same thing, and his head and body nodded unsteadily like a rag doll. I sang the second verse.

_Deep into peace_

_your conciousness will go_

_A wave of pleasure_

_flowing over you_

_The more you sink_

_there's no reason to think_

_Just let wind_

_feel so great and true_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring your troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

Jonathan flopped down backwards on the bed, half snoring his head off. This was the signal for Serge to remove his earplugs. In a steady voice, we repeated "Forget seeing us kiss, forget seeing us kiss" into his ears. Then I took the lead.

"Jonathan Chiffon, you will forget seeing us, Gilbert Cocteau and Serge Battour, having sex while the door was open. You will just remember spending time with us, I learning more about each other." Good start, but he might remember unless we put some kind of lock on it. And maybe he could be useful... "And you will fall under again when you hear our song or when we, and only us, snap our fingers. These instructions will be locked under the code, which you will not remember, 'Trees of Sleep'. Now, wake up!"

He woke up at the clap of my hands, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry for dozing off," he said, "it's just that song is something you could just sleep to." He yawned and checked the clock. "I should get back to my room right now; Wendell Bush needs me to tutor him for the winter exams. Bye! It was nice getting to know you!"

We waved as he walked out the door. This time, I shut the door and locked it up. We heard a door open in the room on our right side, which is where my bed I'd located. Closing our ears on the wall, we could hear a conversation.

"So where have you been in the past hour?" Wendell Bush asked his roommate.

"With Serge and Gilbert in the other room," Chiffon answered him. "The truth is, there is no secret being hidden once you get to know them. You should try seeing them some time."

There was a short pause, and then Bush spoke again. "Hmm... I'll think about it. Anyways, I just got here. Time to get to studying!" After that it was just the sounds of book pages being flipped and different questions to different subjects.

I felt a kiss on the back of my neck. Turning my head, Serge wrapped his arms around me. He smiled and pushed me to his bed, away from the two boys studying in the other room. "Now, where were we?" he pretended to ask me. "Oh yes, you were telling me ow I nearly did this..."


	12. Chapter 12: Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter 12: Beautiful Nightmare

So our song can actually be used for hypnosis. This could be useful. Now we have a way of hiding our relationship. But in order for the song to take full effect, we may have to use the third verse sometimes. Possibly for emergencies, at the least.

Gilbert didn't think of having sex tonight in fears that we might be intruded upon again. For now I will sleep by his side, his arms holding me tight against his chest. In return my right arm wrapped around his waist under his back. My dear angel Gilbert, I bid you goodnight and sweet dreams...

Blinding light surrounded me in my dreams, and then it faded. I was in the forest, along with several dark shadowy figures. The only person that wasn't shrouded in darkness was Gilbert, who radiated golden light around himself. His body was bare, except for a large pair of white angel wings. Above his shining golden curls was a halo. Of course, this represented my beautiful angel.

Looking closer, like observing an exquisite creature, I noticed a few black feathers standing out in his wings. There were dark bruises in random places on his body. Staring into his emerald green eyes, tears were trying to break free. I wanted to embrace him and comfort him, but when I moved forward he moved back. Another step forward, another step back. Forward. Back. Forward. Back.

"Please let me hold you!" I begged him. He stopped moving when I finally reached him. As I embraced him tight, a rough hand was laid on my shoulder. The hand belonged to one of the shadowy figures, but up close and with his hood off I saw Jack Dren.

I watched them all remove their hoods one at a time and saw different faces. Blough. Tazio, a boy Gilbert told me about how he met him a few years ago. Bonnard, a man who kidnapped and raped Gilbert at a young age. A tall woman whom Gilbert said was Sophia, who used to be a mother figure to him until she accidentally pushed him away; after this she left him, too ashamed to return to him. Many people that I knew and didn't know of surrounded us.

One man pushed me away from Gilbert. His cruel uncle Auguste Beau. The man pulled the angelic Gilbert into his arms, which was limp and he had a blank expression on his face. His wings turned fully black as he and Auguste were shrouded in darkness again.

"Don't go, Gilbert!" I screamed, but it seems that no one has heard my plead. Again I shouted Gilbert's name to the still air, begging him not to go. One by one the figures vanished, dissolving into black smoke and dust. The last to go was Auguste, who held a limp and expressionless angel in one arm...

I woke up screaming and crying, hyperventilating and gasping for air. I sat up and looked around. Tear stains were on the pillow and blanket. Over and over I told myself it was just a nightmare. Even though I knew I sobbed harder, covering my face with my hands.

I felt Gilbert's hand lay on my shaking back, which gave me goosebumps. He looked at me, a worried look on his face. "Uh, um, sorry Gilbert," I said. "I didn't mean to wake you. It was the forest again." I lied back down onto the bed and we held each other tight. My eyes were still flowing with tears. "Why can't I just learn to accept fate as it is, instead of doubting myself all the time?" I whispered to myself. "Why? Why, why, why?!"

Gilbert shushed me gently and put his arm on my back. "Shh... everything's all right, Serge," he reassured me. "Just try and think nice thoughts." He sighed.

_Let the wind caress_

_your very soul_

_Let the branches_

_shade your very mind_

_Together these elements_

_shall bring you relaxation_

_Soothing you, coaxing you_

_to close your eyes_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring your troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

"It's going to be okay," I kept telling myself. "It's going to be okay. It's-" Gilbert was singing the second verse.

_Deep into peace_

_your conciousness will go_

_A wave of pleasure_

_flowing over you_

_The more you sink_

_there's no reason to think_

_Just let wind_

_feel so great and true_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring your troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

Finally I was able to calm down and close my eyes. Gilbert kissed me on the forehead and said goodnight. Now I can rest easy without any nightmares. Tonight, I fell asleep smiling.


	13. Chapter 13: Almost Like Twins

Chapter 13: Almost Like Twins

Next month, which is tomorrow, will be the week before the winter exams, after that being winter break. The exams are to last for up to a week. Being seven days away, practically everyone began studying at this time. I guess it's sort of understandable; these are as important to the seniors as it is during summer exams. Their grades will allow the teachers to know what colleges they should be enrolled for. For me and Serge, that would be in 3-4 years.

We managed to keep up with our studying for the exams as well, and had time to simply stroll through the forest afterwards. Serge needed help with History and Mathematics while I was behind on Latin, so we helped each other, being good at each others's weaknesses.

Auguste sent a letter saying he plans on taking me, and possibly a friend, to his mansion near Antony during Easter vacation. Of course I will be taking Serge along with me. That's what I wrote in the letter to him.

Even though we will be on break for most of the month, the headmaster is allowing us a trip to Arles tomorrow as we have been working hard this year. Because of our last trip, I'm in charge of making sure Serge doesn't get drunk again. He told me he is quitting, but I should still look after his drinks just in case.

_The next day..._

We hung out at the same café as last month. To stay safe, Serge just got apple cider, which I sampled for alcohol. He didn't feel like playing the piano this time, even with the bribes and requests people offered.

Karl took Sebastien, his little brother, along for the trip as well; boys his age weren't allowed without an older student to accompany him. His friends Conner and Wilson couldn't come because they had detention for who knows what.

"Aren't you two even noticing the girls sitting behind you?" the young one asked us. "They are practically checking you out!" I adjusted my ears to what seems to be a conversation.

"Why won't that little boy just move?" grumbled one girl. "I'm missing the view of the blonde! He's so cute!"

"Sure, but I have my eyes on the one with the black curls," said the other, and I knew she was talking about Serge. "Isn't he a doll?!"

"Not as much as blondie over there!"

I directed my eyes to them, and they stopped their argument. What a surprise! One girl had dark skin, except it was lighter, big brown eyes, and black, but longer, curly hair like Serge. The other girl had longer golden blonde curls, except she had blue eyes. I gave them a smile and nudged Serge's arm. When he looked back so did our other friends.

"May we help you ladies?" I asked them, like I don't know. "I couldn't help but hear your little argument. So who said my friend Serge is a doll?" The blonde slowly raised her hand; that means Serge's match likes me.

Our friends blinked at the sight of us and the girls. They whispered things like "Those two are like twins" and "Just cut some of the girls' hair off and we won't recognize who's who".

The two girls introduced themselves. The blonde's name was Gillian and the girl with the black curl's name was Serena. Even their names were close to ours! It was true that they like us, but they seem to have different tastes; Serena likes me while Gillian likes Serge. Our friends left alone to get to know each other.

What a coincidence that Serena was also from the nobility, being a musical prodigy in singing. Then Gillian has an abusive aunt named Augina, whom she is running away from. She is also a very good at several instruments. They attend the all girls school St. Ninians that is a few miles away from our school.

Sebastien tapped my shoulder when the girls weren't looking. "So are you gonna ask them out or what?" It would be interesting to meet a girl for once. This wouldn't affect me and Serge though.

I turned my head back to the girls and pitched the idea. "There's another café around here where we can perform," I said. "Would you two want to go?" They turned their heads and talked, which I couldn't hear. Once they turned around they nodded.


	14. Chapter 14: Double Date

Chapter 14: First Dates

Karl and Pascal and Sebastien understood why we were leaving the place without them. In fact, Sebastien nudged my arm and said "Go get 'em tiger!" and winked. We linked arms with the girls' and headed down to the other café.

Gillian tapped a waiter's shoulder. When he turned around she shined her sparkling blue eyes at him. "Excuse me, but we would like to perform next, please," she requested for us, trying to look as charming as possible. He smiled and nodded, then escorted us to the stage.

I took the piano, Gillian laid her fingers on a cello, and Serena and Gilbert were to sing; beforehand, we chose a song we all knew. The crowd shushed down to listen.

_Serena: Look into each other's eyes_

_and all time stands still_

_Your love is like a drug to me_

_becoming addicted after just one pill _

_The hearts inside us grew_

_that I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I get thrown off just by staring_

_at every beautiful thing you do_

_My very love,_

_you shine like the stars above_

_My very dream,_

_that is what you are indeed_

_My very heart you are,_

_so please let us not tear apart_

Whistles and and applause came from the audience. Now it's Gilbert's turn.

_Gilbert: Breaking your heart_

_is what I'm not planning to do_

_You are so unlike_

_all the other girls I've met_

_That when kiss you on the cheek_

_I can barely speak_

_And everything surrounding us_

_I soon forget_

_My very love,_

_you shine like the stars above_

_My very dream,_

_that is just what you are indeed_

_My very heart you are,_

_so please let us not tear apart_

Silence, and then some applause. Serena didn't sing but said in a slight monotonous tone:

_Did you think I was lying?_

_I said that I love you_

_without even trying_

_Please keep us together_

_as long as we're living_

_All that I ask __is that we_

_keep on believing_

_My love, my dream, and_

_my very heart_

_All three things are_

_just what you are_

Our performance stunned the crowd. They began throwing money, jewelry, anything nice they could get their hands on. But we let them keep their belongings; it would be rude to do so.

It was already sunset when we left an hour later. Gilbert and I now have to get back to Lacombrade Academy while the girls are to leave for St. Ninians. But first we take them along the road until then. We walked in silence.

About 45 minutes later, we came across two different path near the forest. The sign said that Lacombrade was to the left, with St. Ninians on the other. This was our stop.

"It was nice to meet you, Serge and Gilbert," Gillian commented. "We hope to do this again sometime." Now here's an idea.

"Why not we go to the Annual Adolescence Cotillion two weeks from now?" I suggested. The girls' eyes lit up, and then they gave us a tight embrace.

From Gillian came a slight giggle, from Serena a sigh. "That would be lovely, thank you," Serena said.

They lifted their heads so that our eyes were exactly in the place of the other's. Without a warning they lips were on ours. Gilbert and I, too shocked to move, just stood there wide-eyed. Serena and Gillian broke our kisses. They looked ashamed of themselves.

"Sorry," Serena sighed, "we just felt like having a kiss goodnight before leaving."

I blinked and snapped out of my shocked state. "Listen girls, you're very pretty and lovely girls, but we're not sure if we can jump into a relationship like that. I do hope we can still be friends." We've just broken two innocent girls' hearts, but they gave us a soft smile and nodded. Serena looked as if she were to the brink of tears.

"Of course," they said in unison, rather sadly, "we wish you two goodnight." They left to the right path as we took the left.

But since our separate paths were still close in the beginning, I could hear them squeal, "They think we're pretty and lovely!"


	15. Chapter 15: Cheat Sheets

Chapter 15: Cheat Sheets

I held my forehead in frustration. What does "summer breeze" mean in Latin again? Oh yes, "_hiems aura_"! No wait, that's "winter breeze", which is what I feel through the opened windows of the classroom. "_Aestate aura_", that's what it is! And I can't wait to feel it, for the room is getting rather chilly. Fortunately Kurt had the right mind to close the windows.

Latin is probably my weakest subject, which is why I'm struggling through these exams. I promised myself not to cheat during this time. And if I were to do so anyways, I would make myself not to sleep next to Serge weeks he entire break, which I find unbearable. There is absolutely _no way _I can survive the winter time in my cold empty bed alone for _four weeks._ So I have to continue on.

For a while now the exams are beginning to get easier, considering that a few of the questions are the same but reworded... Shit! Now I have to rewrite an _entire paragraph_ in Latin! Just as I thought when my luck was about to turn for the better.

A slip of folded paper slid near my feet. Pretending to drop my pencil, I also grabbed the paper with it. "_Sicut frigus acerbum mundus_ periturus," it read, "_denique__ solem..._" Wait a minute, this is an answer sheet for the test! Who could have sent this? I checked the bottom.

_I can't stand to see you suffer, but I don't care if you don't use this. Failing these exams will mean you will be held back a year. Please take this into thought. - S.B._

There was only one boy here that had these initials, and I will be speaking with him after class. Why would he take the time to have me cheat? Doesn't he know of the consequences? I guess he doesn't, but something still bugs me. It's not like him to cheat on a test. Serge, what is this sudden change?

Using the first line gave me a head start, but that was all I used during that entire exam. We all ran out relieved that it was over. I caught Serge outside and took him into the greenhouse. By the way he looked at me I knew he saw my worried expression.

"Gilbert, what's wrong?" he asked me. At first I said nothing as my back was towards him, then I felt his hands on my shoulders. His mouth was close to my ears. "You know you can tell me anything," he whispered in a rather seductive tone.

Wait... seductive? When has he ever acted like that? There's definitely something wrong with him.


	16. Chapter 16: Break

Chapter 16: Break

"Please tell me, Gilbert," I pleaded to him. Still his back was towards me. I could hear soft whimpering and tears spitting out. I had no choice but to wrap my arms around him. Maybe now he'll talk.

His grip on my arms were tight, almost as if he were trying to make me stay. "I saw the cheat sheets you gave me during the Latin exams," he finally said. "Why?" For once I truly don't know myself. Giving him those papers... now I remember...

It was the night Blough took Gilbert from me after he woke me up from listening to his song. Before being escorted to Rosemarine's office, he talked to me while Gilbert was being patched up. He handed me some papers.

"Take these sheets," he told me. "Use them or throw them away or whatever but I don't give a damn of what happens. Oh, and one more thing..." He pulled me into his arms and planted a kiss, one that I couldn't break from. For some unknown reason, I pushed my lips towards him to _tease_ him. I've never teased someone like _that _before. We broke apart and we both wiped out mouths.

"Since I can't touch Gilbert, now you can kiss him for me," he said. When he and Karl were gone I just pretended as if it didn't happen...

I sighed and finally told him what happened. "Blough gave me those papers," I explained to him. "At first I wasn't sure whether to throw them away or not, but then I found some value in it. So I studied those papers and used some of those questions while we studied together. Knowing that you were suffering during the exams, I've decided to help you out a bit." Then I explained what happened when I got the papers in the first place.

Gilbert turned around and just stared at me concernedly, tears beginning to break free. He gripped onto me tighter. "You kissed him back," he whispered. "Why?" Indeed, why did I try to tease him?

"To tease him," I replied, "like what you used to do." I felt his head shake. Was there something wrong with that? He laid the crown of his head on my chest and sighed.

"Serge, you did something _I_ would do," he said. "I think I've been too much of an influence on you. You've been acting seductive and flirty, which is very much unlike you. Maybe it would be best to take some time apart."

This was what I wasn't expecting. Please don't make me stand without you, Gilbert. I can't bear even a day without your presence! He looked up at me and held me briefly in a tight embrace, then pushed me away.

We plan on staying apart for at least the rest of this week. And now tonight I will cry... cry myself to sleep tonight... cry because I will be sleeping alone, not feeling the warmth of my own lover's skin!


	17. Chapter 17: Morning Pains

Chapter 17: Morning Pain

Taking a break felt like breaking our entire relationship, even if it is only lasting for a week. Unlike me, who learned to cry silently at night, Serge was sobbing and screaming into his pillow. Now he knows of my pain when I'm rejected by Augu.

Believe me I tried to comfort him, but he scratched at my arm. "Don't touch me!" he screamed. "I'm not allowed your touch, remember?" When he puts it like that it sounds awful. "Just go to your own bed and leave me be!" And he was like that for the rest of the night.

The next morning, which is now the start of our break, wasn't any better. When I woke up Serge was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he's at breakfast already, so I got dressed and went down there myself. He wasn't there either.

Asking Karl and Pascal didn't help at all; they didn't know where their friend was. "What happened to him?" Karl asked me. "Did something terrible happen yesterday? Did someone die?" In a way, something _did_ die: our hearts. But I just shrugged like I usually do.

Shrugging like I didn't care just made him angrier. He jumped up and gripped my arms tightly. "Something tells me that _you_ have something to do with this," he said. "Answer me this: what did you do to Serge?" A few people were watching us now.

"I broke him that's what I did," I replied coldly. "I made his heart snap in two, and all I had to do was reject him." Karl loosened his grip; he's been noticing how we were almost inseparable, watching us coax one another to eat, never leaving one's side unless it's necessary, our kiss when Serge held me in his arms.

"So that's what's going on," he whispered, us sitting down now. "He loves you, and you've rejected him. How cruel can you be?" I forgot that he didn't know.

I smiled and decided to tell him the truth. "Actually we've been at this for at least two to three months now. I know that he loves me, and guess what? I love him back." Pascal hid his face behind his book, and Karl blushed. "You weren't expecting that, were you? Well that's the truth. But the thing is..." I was being serious this time. "... I've been noticing that Serge was rubbing off on me. I mean, he's acting like how I used to act. So for the rest of this week we're taking a break."

All three of us decided to look for Serge together. We left the cafeteria twenty minutes before the first class bell. He wasn't found anywhere in the school, so we checked outside and near the forest. Still our search was fruitless.

From a large tree a few feet into the forest we all heard soft crying and breathing. Hoping it was Serge, we set on to where we heard the soft sounds. Behind the giant oak tree lay him, bundled in a blanket; I recalled how his blanket and pillow was gone in the morning. Dried up tear stains were all over his face.

We knelt down besides him as he just stared at us with a blank face. His lips, along with the rest of his body, was shivering from the cold. Removing the blanket slightly, we found him shirtless and full of cold goosebumps.

"...Serge..." was all I managed to say as I reached out to hold him. But then he abruptly smacked my hand away. He stood up and grabbed his pillow and blanket.

"I'm not allowed to feel your touch, remember?" he reminded me. "Just don't touch me!" He cried some more into his dirt stained pillow. Karl laid a hand on his back as we returned back to Lacombrade.

After grabbing him some clean clothes and blankets and pillows he grabbed his books and ran away from me. Serge, forgive me for making you hurt.


	18. Chapter 18: New Friend

Chapter 18: New Friend

Sleeping in the forest that night was the only way of escaping Gilbert for me. Maybe it was cold, but I had get away somehow. Just being in the same room will not help at all. He wants us to take a break? Well that's just fine by me!

Maybe if I haven't given him those sheets then none of this will be happening. Then again those papers had educational values, which will probably help during this week of exams. I don't know why, but right now I don't feel like working. Perhaps it's just the exhaustion from working too hard during the History test today. For now I think I'll take a walk around the school.

Everything outside seems so peaceful. The ground was covered in snowflakes. Many trees, except the evergreens, have lost their leaves and are now dripping icicles from their bare branches. A slight but chilly breeze filled the air. I should have brought another sweater if I knew it would be this cold.

A silhouette standing out from the soft white snow appeared before me. He was tall and about 16 or 17. I think he's an Level A student here. This man has fair skin and then dark brown hair in the style of Professor Watts. I listened to his introduction.

"Good afternoon Serge Battour," he greeted me, "my name is Trevor Jockerman. But you may call me Trevie if you like. I know we've never met, but I have always wanted to meet you. You see, my father knew yours once and he told me I should try getting along with you. I hope you don't mind."

I can't turn down someone who knew my father. This could be my chance to find out if his father knew mine very well. So he took me to the Hall A common room.

No one was inside the room, not including me and Trevie. He explained that everyone was in the library studying. Of course, why didn't I think of that? Seniors depend on these grades to get into colleges.

He handed me a glass of orange juice, pouring himself one too. Then he talked about how at first our fathers were rivals, and then ended up being great friends in the end. He told me about how Aslan played beautiful music on the piano (which I already knew), how they were both top students, and how once they fought over a girl who wasn't my mother.

During that entire time I just sat there and listened, drinking my juice as the time passes. Eventually I asked for another glass. After that Trevor stopped talking about our fathers and showed me something. He showed me a small box filled with small bells of different sizes, each looking like gold but made of copper.

"These bells were once a possession of my mother's," he explained. "Everyday she would ring them for meals or simply just to hear the joy they give her." He rang a small one, which sounded joyous indeed. "After she died when I was ten I kept these to hold her memories." Again he rang the bell a little longer. "Don't they just sound lovely?" I nodded in agreement.

Before I knew it my glass was empty. Trevor allowed me to ring one of the bells while he filled my glass again with orange juice. For a second I thought there was something that tasted different about it, but it must just be my imagination.

"How would you describe the chiming of these bells besides being lovely?" he asked me. I called them uplifting. They indeed uplifted my sorrowful spirits. He smiled at my remark, and then he stood up.

I watched as he put aside the bells and had me stand up with him. With him I can't help but forget about Gilbert. He is helping me without even knowing it. Thank you, Trevor.

Without noticing at first, I just stood there smiling and closing my eyes. I didn't even mind when he closed the distance between our lips. He carried me to his bedroom. As he unfastened my shirt buttons I didn't move. He can do whatever he wants to me. He does deserve it for being so kind to me. Around Trevie, I can't help but feel so calm and relaxed.


	19. Chapter 19: Old Friend

Chapter 19: Old "Friend"

I've heard that my Serge has made a new friend. His name is supposed to be Trevor. Why does that name sound so familiar? Karl, Pascal, and I are to meet him down at breakfast today.

Serge seems so upbeat and excited again. His little seductive influence I accidentally placed upon him seems to have disappeared. I have to respect Trevor for being so kind to my lover. And so we waited for them to come downstairs to our table in the cafeteria.

When I saw who this Trevor guy was my jaw dropped. I've seen his face before. He is just as a bastard as Blough and Dren, except I only had him as a client for a short while. What interest does he have with Serge?

"Good morning," he greeted us, "I'm Serge's new friend Trevor Jockerman, but you may call me Trevie if you like. So these are your friends Serge?" We watched him for his answer, but he just nodded. He had a soft smile on his face, but his eyes showed no emotion. This isn't the Serge I know.

Trevor caught sight of me. "Ah Gilbert Cocteau! No time no see! How is life?"

"You two are acquaintances?" Pascal asked me. I gave a cold "We may have met before" as an answer. As they all got up to choose what they wanted for breakfast we had a private discussion.

"You have the nerve meeting me again, Jockerman," I seethed at him, "especially since you were suspended the last time I saw you!" He tugged a small smirk on his face.

"So you're still not over that?" he chuckled. "I really did think I was better than that precious Augu you love so much. Besides, you came to me during the Easter holidays while your usual clients were gone, remember?"

I gave him an ice cold dagger look. "You drugged me with chloroform!" I quietly exclaimed. "And I swear that it was you coming to me for a good fuck!" He was taken back by those memories. "What are you doing with Serge?" I asked him.

He smiled and then took out a small bell. I remember him showing me it during those holidays. He rang it a bit, and Serge was right there by his side.

"Is there something wrong, Trevie?" he asked his new friend. Trevor took an apple from his tray and took a bite.

"No no, I was just showing Gilbert this little bell," he replied. "Don't you remember how you played with it during our meeting yesterday?" This made Serge blush the slightest shade of red as he nodded. Trevor Jockerman, what have you done to my Serge?

He saw me stare at his bell. "Gilbert, why don't we meet after classes for a talk?" Maybe I could figure out something from there.


	20. Chapter 20: Distress

Chapter 20: Distress

Before Gilbert and Trevie are to meet, Trevie asked me to meet him near the forest. Of course I accepted his invitation. And so I wait underneath an elm tree.

"Ah, so there's my noble boy!" I looked up from a book I was reading and smiled when I saw Trevie coming towards me. He was holding a small box.

Dropping my things I ran to him. "What's in the box, Trevie?" I asked him. He chuckled softly. Then he opened the box revealing the bells again. I picked up a small one and rang it.

I was down by his punch in a second, but for me it seemed as if time slowed down as I fell. I rubbed the side of my head where he hit it. "Did I say you could touch the bells?!" he exclaimed. "You need to learn to ask before touching other people's things. Pick that one up this instant!" I wiped the bell with my scarf and handed it to him.

Well I guess I deserved that. He allowed me to play with the bells yesterday. Being the older one, he does have more authority over me. "I'm sorry," I whimpered, a tear strolling down my cheek. Looking up his face softened again. Trevie helped me up.

His kiss was peaceful, but then again it feels wrong. Come to think of it, what we did yesterday was wrong too. I love Gilbert, damn it! Why should I be kissing another when I belong to him?

"St-stop Trevie," I broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, but I love Gilbert and only he should kiss me like this." Tears rolled down both my cheeks. One of Trevie's finger, wiped my tears.

"Why do cry, my dear Serge, if you two love each other?" he asked me softly.

"Gilbert and I are taking a break. He says I'm becoming influenced by his old self, so he thinks it is best for us to be apart for a while. As you can see I'm not taking it well." Trevie took me in for a warm embrace. He tried comforting me by caressing my back.

I felt him pull out something from his back pocket. Breaking the hug I saw that it was a pocket watch. "I have to go meet Gilbert now," he told me. "See you soon!" I waved goodbye as Trevie left my sight.

Once I couldn't see him anymore I sat on the ground with my head between my knees. Trevie is slowly replacing my love for Gilbert. At first he was so nice to me, but then today he was cruel to me. I'm in emotional distress and I know it. What am I going to do? Gilbert, please make this break end soon. Trevie is turning into my Augu!


	21. Chapter 21: Drugged

Chapter 21: Drugged

A strong wave of pain hit me, almost like a strike towards my heart. All I was doing was walking to the Level A common room to meet Trevor. Something told me Serge was in great distress. For him I will continue.

I opened the doors and found the bastard pouring orange juice into two glasses. He looked up at me and handed me one. "Let's have ourselves a drink and talk," he said.

We sat ourselves on the couch. Not trusting him, I didn't take a sip. He spotted my distrusting look. "Why not drink?" he asked me. "It's just juice." I shrugged my shoulders; why bother wasting a glass anyways.

Before taking a sip, something a bit foul was coming from the drink. It smelled familiar, for he used this on me besides chloroform. Benzodiazepine, a hypnotic drug used for calming the nerves and with a full dose can make the person obedient. I bet my blood Serge took a dose too many.

"C'mon, drink up," he urged me. However I just threw it to the ground, shattering the glass and the contaminated liquid all over the floor.

"I knew it, you bastard!" I exclaimed. "You drugged Serge! All you had to do was gain his trust. I bet that your fathers weren't even friends either." He stood up and laughed.

"Did you seriously just figure that out?" Trevor taunted. "And you were right, mine and Serge's fathers have been enemies all their years here. When Serge came here my father told me to make him suffer!"

Why can't Serge keep his guard up for so long? He is always making friends with people who will lead him into trouble, including me at first. I have to tell Serge; I can't let him go through the same pain as me.

Trevor must have taken advantage of me thinking, as he was out the door, locking me inside. The only other exits were to jump down the windows.

I opened one that was closest to a large oak tree. Dangling on a strong branch skinned my hands and blood was dripping out. As much as it hurt me, I managed to get my whole body on top and carefully move to a lower one. Branch by branch I went down the oak, finally making it to the ground and breaking into a run.

First I informed Karl and Pascal of my news and we searched for Serge together. It's like the first day all over again. Everywhere we looked. The rooms, the cafeteria, the forest, anywhere we would usually find my precious Serge. But our search ended with no sightings.

While looking in Hall B again Karl's little brother Sebastien came up to us with important news. "Conner, Wilson, and I were playing tag an hour ago when we saw Trevor come up to Serge near the forest. Serge was ringing this small bell when Trevor punched him." I flared my nose.

"After his meeting with you, as he said before leaving, he came back here and asked Serge if he wanted to go with him into town. But Serge said no. Then Trevor kissed him-" With my mouth still closed I gritted my teeth. "-, made him faint by holding a cloth to his mouth-" I let out a soft growl. "-, and finally he took him into the forest." I wanted to curse my head off.

"We tried looking for you guys, but we couldn't get a hold of any of you since you were still looking for Serge. He's probably halfway to Arles by now!"

All four of us ran for Rosemarine's office and requested a carriage into Arles. But the superintendent declined our request. "Night is beginning to fall," he explained to us. "It may not be possible for a carriage to come. I suggest you should wait until tomorrow."

And so we wait.


	22. Chapter 22: Forest Run

Chapter 22: Forest Run

Trying to stop him was futile. He made me drink something that tasted of orange but mixed with something nasty. My body took it in, not knowing that it would stop resisting, as did my mind. Finally it was as if everything shut off, and I was in a relaxed state like I was two days ago...

I woke up, my entire body aching, especially my hips. A foul stench took up in my deep inhale for oxygen. Sitting up, I realized I was not anywhere in Lacombrade Academy anymore. Rather I was in a large bed, the sheets all messed up and a blanket to hide my bare body. The pillows were all over the floor. Out the window came the morning sunlight. Where was I?

The ringing of a bell brought me out of my thoughts. Looking to my left I was staring at Trevor, who was in a robe and pouring a drink. He gazed at me and handed me a glass. "Would you like a drink?" he asked me as he handed me the cup full of an orange liquid. But I turned it down, not feeling thirsty at the moment.

"What happened Trevor?" I questioned him. "Where are we and why are we even here?" I stared at him in hopes of an answer. "Well?"

He smiled slightly, and it looked rather menacing. "We, Serge, are in a hotel in Arles. I told you to come with me. I swear, sometimes you can put up a fight. However you eventually gave into my demands."

I put on the robe he gave me, then I proceeded to walk out the door after grabbing my school clothes. Suddenly Trevor seized my arm. "Where do you think you're going?" he said. "I didn't say you could leave. You should learn to excuse yourself before abruptly leaving a room, let alone a bed."

So he wants me to excuse myself? Well fine! "Excuse me," I said, taking back my arm. "I'm going back to school. Goodbye, and I hope to never see you again." Without knowing he pounced onto me before I could even open the door.

He laid a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream for help. This gave me the upper hand, as I have bitten his. He let go of me and I ran out of the hotel. Luckily it was at the edge near the forest to the school. Running all the way there should take half the time it takes to walk, and so I broke into a run when I saw Trevor coming behind me, cursing my name. About half the way I put my uniform back on and threw the robe on the ground. That way he wouldn't recognize me.


	23. Chapter 23: Last Day

Chapter 23: Last Day

Today, ironically, is the last day of me and Serge's break. We are to ride in a carriage to Arles after classes, but I'm not sure if I can wait that long. Coming along will be Karl, Pascal, and, after much begging, Sebastien.

Finally classes ended a few hours later and all four of us ran to the front of the school. I do hope my Serge is alright. Karl laid a hand on my shoulder before entering the carriage.

"I'm sure Serge is okay," he tried to reassure me. "He's capable of taking care of himself." His words uplifted me a bit, but I still worry.

Sebastien was the last to enter the carriage, but then he popped his head put the window. "Serge," he exclaimed, "you're back!" We all exited the cart and saw my Serge in his ripped uniform and panting for air like a dog.

Karl and Pascal asked if he was alright, and Sebastien hugged him. Then they backed away so I could give him an embrace of my own. On my shoulder I can feel him crying.

"I was weak," he sobbed. "I've been nothing but a weak spineless fool all this week. I should have learned to always keep my guard up like you." I held him tighter, and our friends left to tell the driver that we didn't need his services anymore.

"You know, it's our last day today," I pointed out. "You don't have to cry anymore." He gave me a soft smile, and then a deep kiss on the lips. I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth, so my tongue connected with his. After our kiss since our break, I took his hand and pulled him into the forest.

I removed his tie, which exposed his neck and collar bone. This allowed me to kiss his nape easily. Our chests were close so that we could feel each other's heartbeat, but apart enough for us to remove our shirts. "Are you sure we shouldn't just go back to our rooms?" Serge asked me. I smiled; the old Serge I know and love is back.

Raising my head to his ear, as my back was on the wet snow, I whispered, "We'll warm up in a minute. There's no one around; everyone's packing for next week. Now let's have some fun!"

He smiled back at me and kissed me on the lips again. I was true to my word as we warmed ourselves in the snow. Practically nobody's around, as everyone is inside the school. We make each other warm, Serge, warm and safe and whole. You have lost your virginity to me, and now I'll clean up the mistakes Trevor Jockerman has put upon you.


	24. Chapter 24: Out in the Open

Chapter 24: Out in the Open

"Did you see what happened yesterday afternoon?" asked a student at breakfast the next morning. "Serge and Gilbert were... were..."

"Well spit it out man!" demanded his friend.

"Serge and Gilbert were in the forest yesterday. I was in the library reading a book when I paused to look out the window for a bit. Then I saw them doing it behind a bush! I was sure it was them because no one else here has dark skin, and you all have noticed Gilbert being so clingy to him recently. They really are lovers!"

I lifted my head up from the gossip. That boy saw me and Gilbert doing... A hand was laid on my shoulder. "Hello Serge," said a cold voice from behind. "Lost anything lately?" Turning my head I was staring face to face with Liliath Florian, whom I believe looks rather girly for a boy.

Liliath's club moved Gilbert away from the table and began to crowd us. Smiling menacingly, the girlish boy caught everyone's attention by whistling.

"Everyone, I just found out the rumors are true," he announced. "Serge and Gilbert are... LOVERS!" All the students of Lacombrade Academy stared at us, some in disbelief. Then one of Liliath's club members told them what he witnessed just the day before. Gasps filled the room.

The boys who were already surrounding us took Gilbert by the arms and socked him as much as they can while two other boys held me back. "You say all men are dirty, Serge?" one taunted. "Now you're a man too!" My angel, having taken too much, fell limply to the ground. Though still awake, he closed his eyes for a minute only to open them and reveal tears.

Adrenaline coursed my veins as I managed to attack my captors, hitting every single one. One by one they fell and watched as I pushed away anyone who stood between me and Gilbert. Now it's just me and the leader.

"Try and fight Serge," he told me, "fight for your lover. Then we will all know who's right." We've been keeping this secret for so long, but we always thought our song would be enough. I have no choice, for if I let back down they'll kill him.

While I was in my thoughts Liliath swung at me, but I dodged it just in time. I kicked his legs so that he tripped to the ground. They all know the truth now, so there's no purpose for hiding it anymore. I picked up Gilbert and we ran back to our dormitory.


	25. Chapter 25: Stuck in the Room

Chapter 25: Two Songs in Two Days

Serge and I didn't go to classes that day. If we were we would be criticized in the open. Good thing in two days everyone will be gone for four weeks. Then it would just be us alone.

Karl, Pascal, and Sebastien have already accepted us, as they have been lending us their notes. The little one and his friends have been practicing on their slingshots so they can throw apples through our windows if we were to get hungry. Sometimes Karl used his dorm dean authority to leave us alone since we've secluded ourselves in our room. During roll call in the night we'd just slip a note under the door to Professor Watts.

Every day we always hear boys whispering and closing their ears on our door. They're probably expecting us to have sex or something like that. But they're wasting their time; we just do our work and maybe eat and then sleep. In the night Serge would be crying, the way I always do.

"Please sing," Serge requested to me as we tried to sleep. "I can't sleep." I heard whispers from the other side of the door.

"Hey, we've got us some entertainment!" someone quietly exclaimed. Sighing, I began singing Serge's lullaby.

_Let the wind caress_

_your very soul_

_Let the branches_

_shade your very mind_

_Together these elements_

_shall bring you relaxation_

_Soothing you, coaxing you_

_to close your eyes_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring your troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

For a minute I thought I heard someone yawn from the other side.

_Deep into peace_

_your conciousness will go_

_A wave of pleasure_

_f__lowing over you_

_The more you sink_

_there's no reason to think_

_Just let wind_

_feel so great and true_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring your troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

I looked down to see a sleeping Serge, but still awake he wanted me to sing the third verse for the first time.

_Rest your head upon the tree_

_with the end of the branch at your feet_

_Close your eyes and dream_

_as your blanket are the leaves_

_That the wind set aside for you_

_because its breezes call for you_

_Beneath the skies_

_of such brilliant blue_

_Feel the wind and trees_

_bring you troubles to ease_

_As you just lay there_

_bringing you to a peaceful sleep_

No more did I hear whispers; they must fallen asleep to the song. Serge was finally asleep his head against my neck. And now it's my turn to rest into a deep slumber...

_The next day, afternoon..._

We waved goodbye to our friends out the window, and closed it in time to avoid the others judging us. Tomorrow night we will be going to the cotillion with Gillian and Serena. They still have crushes on us, but we are trying to just remain friends. For now we write to each other, as our schools are still a few miles apart. On our chairs we have set aside our suits for tomorrow.

"Gilbert, I've written another song," Serge told me while we did our homework. "It's sort of like 'Nature's Lullaby', but more upbeat. Wanna sing at least the chorus?" I was getting bored anyways.

_You are the wind that_

_stirs up my branches_

_You are the sky that_

_shines a brilliant blue_

_I've been so_

_down to earth you see_

_But you have uprooted me_

_You are my_

_Song of Wind and Trees_

_Oh, you mean_

_so much to me_

_That's why you are my_

_Song of Wind and Trees_

Serge was right about the song. He couldn't stop smiling after that. It's like a wave of upbeat spirits taking over you. Then I realized I couldn't stop smiling! We laughed together.


	26. Chapter 26: Cotillion

Chapter 26: Cotillion

Gillian and Serena met us at the front of the building where the cotillion is taking place. While Gill was in a blue ball gown, Serena was dressed in a green one. Gilbert and I wore our suits. "Evening ladies," we greeted them. They waved and smiled, though I detected a hint of sadness in them. I asked them if there was anything wrong; we learned that there was.

"Tomorrow morning both of us are moving to Switzerland," Gillian explained to us. "Well, it's technically Serena, but since I ran away from home I have become her adopted sister. So wherever she goes I go. Her uncle was assigned there because he's a diplomat. Tonight is our final night here." They took our hands and led us to the middle of the dance floor. "We hope to make this night last a while," she whispered.

Gilbert wiped Serena's eyes of her tears with his finger, as I did with Gillian. Setting our hands in position we glided across the floor as other boys of our age watched us with jealous eyes. Gillian rested the side of her head on my chest as we swayed to the music. I'm pretty sure that they didn't want to leave at this moment.

Two hours later...

We escorted the girls back to St. Ninians; Serena's uncle would be coming by to pick them up from there. For a long while we held their embrace, tears rolling down again.

"If it's not too much to ask," Serena said, "can we have one more thing before we leave?" We nodded. They whispered "A kiss..." into our ears. The first time we've rejected them, but now there's no turning back.

A kiss on the lips is what they wanted, and that was what they got. It was long, their arms wrapped our around our necks. We kissed them back to make them feel better. And when we broke apart, Serena commented, "That should have been our first kiss."

Gilbert and I waved goodbye, which will possibly the last time we'll do that for a long time.


	27. Chapter 27: Early Visit

Chapter 27: Early Visit

I got a letter the week after the girls left for Switzerland. To my joy, it was from Augu! He says he will be coming by this afternoon and pick me and a friend (Serge) up and take us to his mansion in Antony for an early Christmas! I quickly told Serge and we packed two small suitcases with our things.

_Later that afternoon..._

At the gates of the school we spotted Augu's forest green carriage through the foliage. He came out of it and I dropped my things and ran to him. I was taken into his arms for a warm embrace. Heaven seems to be near me whenever he's so kind.

"How's my nephew?" Augu asked me. "Who is your friend? I do want to meet him still." I introduced him to Serge, and they both shook hands. The driver carried our bags into the carriage while we settled inside. The rug of the carriage was black while the seats were of green velvet; Augu has a liking to these dark colors, but mostly black and green. I sat next to Augu while Serge sat on the other side with his back towards the driver.

For a while I took a nap with my head on Augu's lap during our ride to Antony, which is on the other side of Paris. His body was with radiating with heat, and one of hims arms was on my back. I was beginning to stir when I heard him and Serge talk. Perhaps I should pretend to be asleep so I can hear it.

"So how do you know Gilbert?" Augu asked him.

"Well Gilbert and I are roommates and great friends," he said. Goodness, being friends just doesn't suit us! "Every now and then we write music and study together. You know, what friends usually do." This sounded so wrong, acting like we're just friends.

"Hmm... I see. Tell me Serge, do you have a sweetheart in your life at this moment? I do love to meet her if so." If only I could smile.

"There was this one girl, actually." Another person? Before me? How interesting. "But she doesn't visit me anymore. We have been in a way, I guess. Her name is Angeline Carlisle-Madison."

Augu was laughing. At Serge or with Serge, I don't know. "What a coincidence! I am marrying someone who has that exact name! I am planning on telling Gilbert when he wakes up."

That place in my heart where Augu is is shattering. How could he do this to me, being with another? Well, I guess he does get lonely when I'm not around. But still, marrying a girl who is only 14?! Now that's just mad!

Taken by the silence I guess Serge was shocked. Who wouldn't be?! She must be very wealthy or very beautiful for Augu to marry a girl who is my age.


	28. Chapter 28: Christmas

Chapter 28: Christmas

Angeline in the arms of Auguste. This is mad! We were very close before she moved for a while. Oh well, I still get to see her for the holidays.

The mansion is massive with a fountain at the front. Flower beds spread across the lush grass and shady trees were spread out here and there, covered by the snow. Large bushes cut into varieties of animals. Auguste certainly has a wondrous taste in nature.

Gilbert took my hand as his uncle exited the carriage with us behind him. The driver took his bag, but I decided to hold my own. Outside the mansion came Angeline herself, still having fair skin and long light golden brown curls. She ran into Auguste's arms and planted a kiss on his cheek. This was definitely an awkward moment for me.

She looked over towards me and smiled. "Hello Sergie!" she happily greeted me. "It's a delight to be seeing you here! Christmas with you just brings back memories, doesn't it?" I smiled and nodded. "Oh, and this must be Augu's nephew that I have been hearing so much about. Hello Gilbert, my name is Angeline. Your uncle and I are getting married in a few months." She held out a hand, but Gilbert shunned her coldly.

I nudged him on the shoulder and told him to be polite. It's like last year all over again when we had dinner with his uncle. He pouted at first, but then reluctantly shook her hand. "For the record, I will never be calling you my aunt," he pointed out cruelly. This just made Angeline laugh.

"No need to worry Gilbert," she said. "My mother arranged this marriage for me. She said something about keeping the family clean." Her mother liked me well, but then again wasn't comfortable how my father Aslan married a gypsy. "So let's get you two settled in, shall we? Serge, do you mind staying with Gilbert or do you prefer the guest bedroom?" I chose to stay with my angel.

_A few days later, Christmas Eve..._

"Boys, come downstairs when you've made yourself decent!" Angeline shouted through our closed door. "Christmas Eve dinner will be ready soon!" We popped our heads up from the blankets and put our clothes back on. She sounds like someone's mother.

I was about to go downstairs when Gilbert grabbed my arm. He certainly has a firm grip. Try as I might to tug him along with me he just held me back. Why is he acting like this?

"Gilbert, is there something wrong?" I asked him. He pulled me into an embrace. "What are you doing? We should go downstairs."

"You don't know Augu," he said. "You don't know of the things he has done and might do to you." He squeezed me tighter and began to cry. "You have no idea how much I have suffered because of him, how much I have been thinking if I can tell you of the things he has done. He hurts me, Serge. He likes to hurt me. I don't want you to get hurt, too." I held him closer as he sobbed on my shoulders.

"Do you remember last year when you came to dinner with us, Augu and I?" he asked me, to which I nodded. "Do you remember seeing me and him in the forest the afternoon that happened?" I shook my head. What was he talking about? "Of course you don't, because he drugged you to forget." Drugged, like how Trevor Jockerman has?

He lifted his head off my shoulder and stared into my eyes. "He drugged you to forget how you witnessed us in the forest. Every embrace, every caress... every kiss." Kiss? I knew Auguste has done many cruel things to him but nothing like this. "I will not forget how you didn't believe me. At first I was just annoyed but now... but now I'm not sure."

I can't stand to see him pained like this, and I hoped he wouldn't be troubled again. It's true I can't remember what happened, but if he was there then I should believe him. Yes, as lovers we must put faith and trust within each other and hope for the best.

"Alright, I believe you Gilbert," I told him. "I don't remember anything from that afternoon but you do. I can trust you, and you can trust me to believe you." For ten minutes he told me a few more horrible things his uncle has done. "Did you really take up until now to conclude he is a terrible person?"

"He can manipulate and warp your mind to think differently. My mind was at ease once... well... you know..." His voice trailed off, but I knew what he meant. He let go and simply took my hand. "Sit next to me at dinner." And we finally went downstairs.

_The next day, Christmas morning..._

Gilbert shook me awake in the morning so we could head downstairs to meet Angeline and Auguste for breakfast. But first Angeline insisted we all open presents. She even said she found one with my name on it! I felt like a young child again, excited to see what toys and trinkets lay in the multicolored boxes and bags underneath the large tree.

"Oh Serge this is absolutely beautiful!" Angeline exclaimed when I have her her present; during our stay we both headed into town to go Christmas shopping, and I see she likes her charm bracelet. It's a silver chain with a few charms including an angel dressed in white, a heart, and a musical note. "If I knew you were coming sooner I would have found something for you!" I shook my head at the offer.

I handed Gilbert one of his presents from a woman he once knew named Sophia. He opened the white bag and found a dark blue knitted hat with a red hem and at the top middle a small white cotton ball. Angeline complimented it by saying it would look adorable on him, and then made us all laugh when she said she owns a hat just like that one.

Most of the gifts were for Gilbert-for him I got him a painting kit-and Angeline, a few for Auguste, and I saved my present for it to be opened last. The box was a light blue and the ribbon was white with gold trimmings. I lifted the lid after removing the ribbon to see a dark blue leather covered journal with my initials in bright yellow stitchings on the bottom right. Opening to the first few pages I found poems in someone else's handwriting.

"Merry Christmas Serge," Gilbert beamed. What he just said were the first three words written on the first page. "It was pretty easy writing those, knowing everything about you." And as Angeline and Auguste left the room we shared a bona-fide kiss.

We broke the kiss and we sat on the couch so I may read out loud one of the poems he wrote for me.

"You write with delicacy and beauteous words," I told him. "I have never read your uncle's poems, but I wish to. That way I will know for sure yours will always be better."

_Later..._

"Serge, would you like to take a stroll with me?" Angeline proposed, my head popping up from reading Gilbert's poems. She was putting on a light blue overcoat and matching gloves and was standing by the door. I nodded and proceeded to put on a black overcoat and then followed her outside.


	29. Chapter 29: No More

Chapter 29: No More

He thought I was asleep as I rested on his chest and closed my eyes while listening to him read the poems I have written for him to me. I could have slept if Angeline didn't ask him to join her in a stroll outside. Serge carefully set my head against the pillow we shared and kissed my forehead before heading out; fortunately she was already walking outside when he put me down like this. I quietly stood up and shortly followed them outside after grabbing a white coat that will camouflage me within the snow.

They didn't go far. I found them just standing near the back of the building and staring out at the hills of glistening snow before them. From behind a large bush I hid while listening in on their conversation.

"Such a coincidence to meet you hear again, Serge," Angeline said. "It would have been us getting married if my mother didn't break the engagement. She likes you well, but she just wasn't sure we should have been arranged when I was born. Although we both loved you the rest of my mother's side of the family forbid having me married to someone they believe is dirty, given your parents' bloodlines."

"I know, Angel." They moved over and sat on a nearby bench. "To think we were this close to be married ourselves, and at such a young age on top of that! Even if it was an arranged marriage we truly were sweethearts. Remember how you'd kiss me on the cheeks, and even though I did say I loved you I didn't want your cooties?" They laughed, and I was rather happy to see them enjoying their memories above my sadness. He said that he told her he loved her, and that scared me. But of course we have both loved someone before meeting each other, that's life. "We were so young," he continued. "Our naïveté qualities have charmed both sides of our relatives that they thought we'd be the perfect couple."

Angeline looked up at him with rather sad eyes. "But you've found someone else to love, haven't you? I've noticed how you and Gilbert are inseparable, and I concluded I was witnessing true love blossom." Were our emotions that obvious to her? Have our actions not gone unseen through her light blue orbs? I looked back and noticed she was smiling softly. "No need to worry, as much as your love is wrong I support it. Your love, no matter how wrong, is pure and true. I wish Augu and I were like that, then we'd be more of a real married couple instead of an arranged one. I just wish I can find love the way you have."

She deserves to be loved. When I realized Augu's betrayal to me I knew he didn't love me the way I loved him. He's just used me, like some sick pet. And now that I have Serge, I'm not afraid of letting him go. Angeline should be loved by him, but truly and not how he's treated me. If I can tell him I'm done with his games then he should be able to learn what real love is like. So while maintaining my hidden presence I managed to sneak back inside without being detected.

When I set my coat back on the rack I jumped at the sight of Augu standing before me, by the couch. His eyes, which all this time I thought was filled with love, were actually filled with lust.

"Now where have you run off to this time?" he asked me. "You've been ignoring me the entire time you were here, in exchange for that boy Serge's attention instead. I thought we could have taken more time to bond." He strode towards me and pulled at my arm. With sudden force I was pinned against the couch. "While they are gone for the time being, why not we bond, hm?" He pressed his lips onto mine, ones that have locked with mine several times before Serge. But yet... the feeling I get whenever these lips touch mine isn't the same anymore.

"Get off of me... _Auguste_." Not hearing the sound of "Augu" made him remove himself from atop my body. "Stop Auguste, I don't want this anymore. You're... just my uncle." I scrambled to the other side of the couch. "You should take your love elsewhere instead."

Suddenly a hand struck down at the side of my face. I held the cheek that ached. "'Love', you say?" he questioned. "You are still dense as usual. You are just a pet, a toy for my amusement. It is true, true that I love you..." Those words pained me so much it hurt my chest. "... but you will always be nothing in everyone else's eyes."

"I am not just nothing! There is someone I know who... who truly loves me..." Serge, have our love give me strength. "... He does not see me as a simple plaything, and carries emotions you will never truly understand. One day, you will come to learn that like I have."

He threw me to the ground and sunk his nails into my arms as he grabbed me. I closed my eyes right and waited for the pain to go away. Clenching my teeth I took hold of his forearms and scratched at them. No more, I don't want this pain anymore. I don't want to be hurt like this anymore. I don't want _him_ anymore.

"Augu! What's going on here?!" At the entrance of the door Angeline and Serge were removing their coats while taking sight of us. "Please, what happened?"

Auguste helped me up, while squeezing my arms in a painful hold but I managed to hide the pain, and smiled. "Oh, Gilbert just slipped. I was just trying to help him up."

She beamed with relief. She took his lie, the way I have always believed in his wretched lies. "Well, I'm relieved to see no real damage has been done. I hope we spend more time like this again, Gilbert." Angeline I am fine with, it's Auguste I don't want to see anymore. "Serge says you two should get going. Are you sure you two can't stay a little longer?"

From behind her Serge stepped forward and laid his right arm on my back, the left arm holding his coat. "I'm afraid not, Angel. We haven't prepared to stay long, anyways. Hopefully we will meet again." He pressed his arm against my back as we headed upstairs. "Let's go pack, Gilbert."

When we made it to the room we were sharing, he stared at me with concern. "I heard everything outside," he whispered into my ear. "Thank you... for being strong and standing up for yourself." He pecked my lips. "I am proud of how strong you have become." We kissed again before gathering our clothes and bags.

_A while later..._

Angeline waved goodbye to us while we waved back through the window of the carriage. Auguste allowed us to use this one to take us to the train station; Serge advised that taking the train will be faster.

"Happy Christmas, you two!" Serge and Angel told each other. "Happy New Year, as well!" I found it quite funny how they were speaking at the same time.

_A few days later... Now back at Lacombrade Academy..._

Serge covered my eyes while guiding me to somewhere unknown down what I think is a hall. He said he had a surprise for me. We both stopped, and I was completely unaware where we were.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He removed his hands and I opened my eyes. I blinked a couple times so my vision can adjust. We were both in our room, away from the cafeteria where a couple students have returned early as well, but at least they wouldn't bother us. Several candles were lit on our desks, giving that beautiful midnight charm. The curtains were open and letting in the light of the full moon and stars. I can feel his arms wrap around me. "Happy New Year, my angel."

"It's beautiful, Serge," I replied softly. "Happy New Year too, my dear prodigy." I sighed and turned around to bury my head in his chest. "So, is there anything else? I believe you didn't take me up here just for this."

"Does this explain anything?" In one swift movement my ribbon tie was wrapped around his finger and off my shirt. Reciprocating the action we kissed. We removed each other's clothes and I was set down onto the bed gently. And then began our pleasureful sins...

We managed to keep awake after so. To wait for the clock hands. Finally it struck twelve and we can hear the few students and workers cheering outside. Serge leaned over to kiss me softly on the nose.

The brand new year has come, and I am looking back over what has happened in the previous one. Serge kissing me in the forest, the day I came to truly fall in love with him. Being wrapped in each other's arms, our first time. Laying my head down against his warm bare chest, one of the many times we had a sleep together. Kissing him during every moment I can get when no one is watching. Although last year we have struggled some, we will always have those beautiful memories to remember as well.

I briefly stood out of bed to blow out all the candles. Then I climbed back into bed to see Serge already asleep. Smiling at his peaceful look I kissed him on the forehead before falling asleep myself, into a dream of the precious memories we shared together.

* * *

**You guys liking the story? Sorry for updating less frequently with this story. I know what to write about, just not how to write it down. And sorry for the other chapters for being so short and rather a bit random; this is what happens when I want to write without any real ideas in mind whatsoever. But that was back then when I was twelve. I'm thirteen now so I am a more mature and experienced writer. Next chapter is the final one, mind you! Yay!**


End file.
